This invention relates to conveyor belts and, more particularly, to wear protection means on the belts for reducing excessive belt wear.
Current belt protection means for conveyor belts used on magnetic separators and the like provide adequate protection against impacts from light objects weighing less than about 8 pounds. If these belts are subjected to impacts from heavier objects, conventional wear protection means either bend or pull away from the belt resulting in failure to the belt protection means, and ultimately failure of the belt itself.
Examples of belt protection means known in the art are disclosed in the patents listed below. Most involve either the use of replaceable wear pads or generally flat steel plates to protect the belt surface, which prove to be inadequate protection means for belts subjected to impacts from heavy objects.
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date Issued ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,799 Barrett Feb. 22, 1977 U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,947 Barrett Feb. 3, 1976 U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,982 Persson July 22, 1975 U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,273 Michaelson Nov. 29, 1966 U.S. Pat. No. 933,365 Corey Sept. 7, 1909 British 108,936 Bibby Aug. 30, 1917 British 693,198 Aumund June 24, 1953 ______________________________________